Ash's Championship League: FINAL SHOWDOWN!
by austin.todd.315
Summary: After winning the Sinnoh League Conferance, Ash and his Pokemon are training to go to the Fional Part: The Sinnoh Platinum Championship League! Can he and his Pokemon win? Or are they doomed to lose? Find out in this Sequel to Ash Vs. Tobias: FINAL SHOWDOWN! Pearlshipping and Lagomorphshipping. PS. Side Pairings may be included.
1. Training Begins

Chapter 1: Training Begins

**As the summary says, this is the Sequel to Ash Vs. Tobias: FINAL SHOWOWN! So if you haven't yet read that fanfiction, you should read it first. You could also start with the Prequel if you like. As for everyone else, Here-a-we go!**

Ash was staying at Dawn's home in Twinleaf Town. Brock was staying at Sandgam Town's Pokemon Center. Dawn's eyes fluttered and opened up as the morning sun lifted over the Horizon. Glameow and Piplup were by her bed to greet her.

"Good morning you too." Said a happy Dawn.

Dawn got dressed and headed downstairs where she fond her mother.

"Good morning mom."

"Good morning dear."

"Where's Ash?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Ash is still in bed." Said Dawn's Mom. Pikachu came out from under the big table carrying a bowl of Pokemon food above its head.

Dawn grinned at her mother's words. "That's him for you."

Dawn knelt down beside Pikachu and Piplup. "Hey you two. What do ya say we go wake mister sleepy head?"

Pikachu and Piplup grinned. They all started up the stairs, where Ash was still sleeping in one of the two guest rooms.

Ash was sleeping. He was dreaming of a battle with Cynthia.

**DREAM**

"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!"

"Garchomp! Use Dragon Rush!"

Both attacks clashed and were an even match. Neither Pokemon was hurt.

**END DREAM**

Suddenly, Ash was jolted out of his sleep, literally, by a shocking electric attack!

"HA_O_WOW_HA!" shouted Ash in a pain's shocking counterpart. He jolted up, sitting up on his bed, he looked at the foot of his bed to sew Pikachu, Piplup, and Dawn. "How many times have I told you to not do that?!"

"That would be two-hundred and twenty." Said Dawn, her grin not even close to going away.

Ash glared at her. "Can't you let me sleep in without having Pikachu turn on me like that?"

Dawn looked at Pikachu, then at Piplup, and then back at Ash. "Can't help it."

Ash deepened his glare.

"Come on Ash." said Dawn, still grinning. "Its only 7:00Am anyway.

**SETTING: CHARAINBOW ISLAND**

Charstar was flying over Charainbow Island with Charground and Charlava. He couldn't believe it: He and Charla had made an egg. It's not like he didn't see it coming, its just that he couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. Now he was more determined and ever to make a name for himself. It was time to make his upcoming child proud.

"This is it Charscar." Said Charlava.

"It's CharSTAR!" Charizard shouted angrily.

"Sorry." Said Charlava.

**INDIGO LABORATORY**

Professor Oak glared at Snorlax.

"All he does is sleep!" Its 11:00 A.M. on training Day One and he hasn't gotten up yet!

Tracy came in.

"Sceptile, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Quilava are ready to go with me for special training so you have less Pokemon to have to deal with. I know Ash has a lot of these guys."

"Can you take Snorlax too?"

"Sure."

"Good. Can you go wake Snorlax up?"

"Sure."

Professor Oak left the room. A few

Seconds after, he heard sounds coming from the room.

POW!

SLAM!

BAM!

JAM!

POW!

Professor Oak laughed and Snorlax came out of the room, mad. A bruised Tracey followed him, glaring at Professor Oak.

Professor Oak smiled at him and waved bye-bye.

**I know this Chapter is short, but I promise that the next one will be much longer. Ciao for now!**


	2. Lets get Training

Chapter 2: Lets Get Training

**If you've read my Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction you'll know why it took me so long to update on the week. I could have Friday but I was babysitting my little brothers. Well here is the next Chapter. Now that I've done the introduction it's time to get down to some real Heavy-Duty Bussiness.**

Ash and Infernape were outside Dawn's house with Pikachu.

"Alright Infernape." Said Ash. "Aside from Cynthia the Elite Four are the best Trainers in the entire Region of Sinnoh. No one has ever been able toeven defeat the first member of the Elite Four since Flint joined the team, FIVE YEAR's AGO! I may only be Twelve but I'm ready to break that record. Their like Tobias, they can take down a whole roster of Pokemon with only one Pokemon with no Draws or substitutions, even when that is their weakest Pokemon. We need to train, something tells me their all much stronger than Tobias."

"INFERNAPE!"

"Alright, first I guess I'll have you to Spar together." Ash looked back at his Pokemon but they were gone. He looked out a little bit more to see Pikachu dodging Mach Punch after Mach Punch from Ash's Flame Pokemon. "I guess their already one step ahead of me." Said Ash.

Infernape kept throwing Mach Punches but Pikachu kept dodging. Pikachu then struck Infernape with a Thunderbolt. Infernape countered with a Mach Punch and then a Flame Wheel. Angry now, Pikachu tried an Iron Tail but Infernape dodged with dig. Infernape then came back up right in front of Pikachu and used scratch on Pikachu. Pikachu launched its Volt Tackle, and Infernape fought back with Flare Blitz. It flung PIkachu into a rock and Pikachu's eyes became twisty.

"I guess that's a wrap." Said Ash.

**Charainbow Island**

Charstar was roaming Charainbow Island on foot with Charlava and Charground.

"This Island is said to contain countless Super-Powerful Pokemon." Said Charground. "It's the perfect place to train."

"I wanna challenge these powerful Pokemon to a spar." Said Charlava.

"I'm looking to go into the Volcano.:" said Charstar.

"They say that a monstrous Bird lives in its fiery caves." Said Charlava.

"I know." Said Charstar. "Charla told me."

"You too sure are tight." Said Charlava.

"Well we are gonna be parents." Said Charstar. "She laid an egg."

Charlava and Charground looked at Charstar with their mouths agape.

**Indigo Laboratory**

Muk and Kingler were sparring together while Swellow and Staraptor had a race. Just one problem: They were doing all of this INSIDE the Laboratory! Professor Oak was trying to keep the Pokemon under control on their first day of training. After getting caught in the shockwave of the explosion of Mud Bomb and Bubblebeam, he had-had enough. He went off fuming.

"QUIIIIIIIIIT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"KIIIIIING."

**Tracey's House **

"Alright." Said Heracross. "Time too settle this Squirtle."

"Fine said Squirtle."

Heracross was standing on one of the large Platforms on Tracey's Large Pool, which is, oddly, indoors. Squirtle was in the water of the pool.

Heracross started things up with a Megahorn. Squirtle dodged. Heracross tried a Focus Punch. Squirtle dodged again. Heracross tried Fury Swipes. Squirtle dodged all of them. Heracross tried Focus Punch. Squirtle dodged again. Heracross tried out Megahorn. Squirtle dodged again. Squirtle used Hydro Pump. The attack struck Heracross as Squirtle spun around on its belly. Heracross glared a t Squirtle and then they had a classic standoff. Suddenly, a Hyper Beam and Solar Beam combination struck the pool, splashing the water all over Tracey and the other Pokemon. A soaked Sceptile and Snorlax laughed as Squirtle and Heracross quickly recovered from faint.

"Your gonna regret that!" shouted Heracross. His horn glowed as he charged up his Megahorn attack. He then charged into SDnorlax's Belly. Snorloax winced, but without much damage. Heracross bounced right off of Snorlax's Belly. Squirtle launched Icy Snow from his mouth into Snorlax, freezing Snorlax.

"Hey!" shouted a soaked Tracey as he dried off with a large towel. "Squirtle just learned Ice Beam!"

Sceptile launched glowing seeds from its mouth and knocked out Squirtle with them. Heracross smashed into Sceptile with a Super-Effective Megahorn. Snorlax launched and Ice Punch hitting both Heracross and Sceptile at the same time, as he was now finished recharging from the Hyper beam and had managed to break the Ice that had him encased. Both Sceptile and Heracross's eyes became twisty.

"HAHAHAHA! I BEAT UP SCEPTILE AND HERACROSS!"

"These Pokemon are hard to deal with." Said Tracey. "I'll bet Professor Oak is having a great time without having to worry about them."

**Indigo Laboratory**

"Tauros!" shouted Professor Oak. "Stop stomping on the flowers! Avoid them when you are all having a race in my large Gardens! Staraptor! Swellow! Look out for the Balloons when racing!"

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	3. Lights, Camera, Battle!

Chapter 3: Lights, Camera, Battle!

** Hope you all had a hapy Thanksgiving. I certaintly enjoyed the grilled Turkey and the homemade Pumpkin Pie Alamode! Yesterday was Black Friday, which as I think, is the first day of the Holiday season! I'm so excited! In facrt, I'm already working on the Chapter that is following this Chapter! I hope you all enjoy this Chapter as much as you (Hopefully) enjoyed Thanksgiving.**

_CRASH!_

A clap of Thunder emerged with a super-bright flash of blue lightning as a Strong-Thunderstorm roared over Twinleaf Town.

A buizel walked along the streets of Twinleaf Town.

Ash, Infernape, and Pikachu were inside with Dawn and her mother. Pikachu looked longingly out the window while Infernape sat in a chair, bored out of its hyper mind.

Buneary joined Pikachu at the large windowsill a stared longingly at him. Pikachu looked at her. When he did, she pulled up her fluff, hoping she hadn't been caught staring. Ash came into the room, wondering what he was supposed to do about Buizel, who refused to go inside, as he loved the rain.

"Okay," said Ash. "I've officially given up."

Dawn lppked at her friend and was about to protest.

"Which is why I'm gonna have Torterra do the job." Ash finished.

Dawn briefed a sigh of relief.

**Charainbow Island**

Charstar flew over Charainbow Island with Charlava and Charground. Suddenly, a Pin Missle struck them. They fell into the Jungle. Their, they saw a Drapion, with a flock of Pidgeot, a Rhydon, and a Staraptor.

"What are Drapions and Staraptors ,doing in Johto?" said Charstar.

"Don't judge us!" said Srapion. "What are you doing here?"

"We are from the Valley just south of this Island." Said Charlava. "We are here to train."

"Please." Said Drapion. "We do not let random Pokemon on this Island!"

"You better let Charstar do the talking." Said Charground.

"We are going to have to ask you guys to leave." Said Drapion.

"You can't tell me what to do." Said Charstar.

"Oh," said Drapion. "But I think that I can."

Drapion fired its Pin Missle at Charstar. Charstar fired its Flamethrower. The two attacks collided resulting in an explosion with no injury.

" I do not fear you Drapion." Said Charstar. "Come on. Test my courage."

Drapion smirked.

"Your beginning to get on my nerves!" shouted Charstar. He went up to Drapion. 'Quit your yapping!" He went up to the tallest Pidgeot in the flock. "Do I know you?" He went up to Staraptor. "You look fat." He went up to Rhydon. "Your Horn is running."

"Well," said Drapion. "If you really want too, then you can stay, but only if you defeat one of us."

"Well then bring it on!" shouted Charstar.

"Not me," said Drapion. "Him." He jestrued toward the tallest Pidgeot in the flock. "Your all flying types." He said. "This dude is the best flying type here." Pidgeot smirked. "Thanks." He said. "No problem said Drapion. "If one of you can defeat him in a One-On-One Battle, then we can let you three join us and train here."

"I'll do it." Said Charstar.

Pidgeot pointed up with its wing.

Charstar flew up with Pidgeot into the sunny sky.

"Charstar fired a Flamethrower. Pidgeot dodged it and then struck Charstar with a glowing wing.

"That was Air Slash!" shouted Charground.

"How can you tell?" asked Charlava. "They are so high up their just little dots! Not to mention that the large trees' large leaves keep blocking view!"

"I can avoid the leaves," said Charground. "And then I can see them perfectly."

"What?" said Charlava.

"Come on Charlava you are the only one who can't see them perfectly!" said Charground, jesturing over too Drapion and the others.

"Ouch." Said Charstar.

"It gets worse." Said Pidgeot. "Giga Impact!" Its body began to glow with twisty, colorful aura. It charged into Charstar. Charstar felt numb in every part of his body.

"This isn't even possible." Said Charstar. "My master has studied Pokemon for two whole years. A Pidgeot can't use Giga Impact! My master raised one!"

"Well then what do you call the move that I just used?" asked Pidgeot.

"Uh, Fake Impact?"

"Very funny."

Pidgeot darted into Charstar with Quick Attack. Charstar shrieked in rage and pain.

"That does it Pidgeot!" shouted Charstar.

"We'll see about that." Said Pidgeot. "And by the way, the name's… Windblitz!"

Upon saying it's name, Windblitz struck Charstar with another Air Slash Attack. Charstar fell into the Jungle, landing at Drapion's feet.

"If it were me you'd be much worse off than this." Said Drapion.

Charstar glared at Drapion and then it got up. Windblitz landed on hus feet at Charlava's side.

"Windblitz, it all ends here." Said Charstar.

"Find by me." Said Windblitz.

Charstar glowed woth fiery Aura that turned Blue as he charged at Windblitz with Flare Blitz.

Windblitz smirked and mflapped its wings furiously, creating a Whirlwind Attack. Charstar was tossed back into a Boulder. The Boulder exploded with Brilliant Fashion. Charstar yelped as he felt the recoil of Flare Blitz.

Windblitz smirked and then used Giga Impact, crashing into Charstar. He also catapulted into the sky again. Charstar flew after him after overcoming his pain. He fired a Flamethrower attack only for it to be dodged by Windblitz. Windblitz used Giga Impact. Charstar tried to dodge, but it was to know avail. Windblitz was way too fast for him. The Flame Pokemon shrieked in rage and pain. Charstar was able to stay airborn, but now also felt very unstable. Charstar fired a Flamethrower attack, but being as unstable as he felt he lost his balance in midair and it went up diagonally and past over Windblitz rather than going straight forward and landing a direct hit on Windblitz. Windblitz, seeing an opening, struck Charstar with another Giga Impact.

"I get the feeling that you don't know how to use any flying type moves." Said Windblitz. "You should learn some. They can prove to be a big help in Air Battles. They can also help you keep control of your flying skills. You could probably use them."

Charstar glared at Windblitz and then smiled. "I'll get right on it after I beat you."

"What do you mean you won't take my advice?" said Windblitz with a voice of mockery.

Charstar fumed with rage. It used steel wing. Both of his wings became pure steel and he charged at Windblitz. Windblitz put both of his wings together and blocked the attack, and then hurled Charstar exactly Five Yards away by spreading its wings out again. Windblitz then used Giga Impact. Charstar used Flare Blitz. The two attacks smashed into each other. It was an even match, and Windblitz wasn't hurt, but Charstar suffered from recoil due to using Flare Blitz. Windblitz smirked and then used Gust. Giant wind gusts circled around Charstar and pressed against him from all directions. Charstar shrieked in rage and pain. When the wind gusts were done, the Flame Pokemon was dazed. Windblitz, seeing his chance, struck Charstar with a powerful Giga Impact attack. Charstar fell into the Jungle and landed on the ground. Windblitz landed on his feet.

"I'm gonna finish you off now Charizard!" shouted Windblitz. He used Gust again. Suddenly, Charstar's Tail Flame turned Blue and it grew.

"Blaze!" shouted Windblitz as he flapped his wings furiously.

Charstaruse Overheat while spinning around as the wind gusts circled him and the powerful white flames drove the wind away.

"Impossible!" shouted Windblitz. "How did you learn Overheat?"

"How did you learn Giga Impact?" Charstar countered. He fired another Overheat attack into Windblitz.

"YEEEEEEEEEOUUUUUUUUUCH!" Shouted Windblitz. "Hot hot hot hooooooooooot!"

"It looks like I'm gonna be the one to finish you off!" shouted Charstar. He realized that Overheat not only badly hurt Windblitz, but it also lowered his defenses, dropping them like a stone. He fired a Dragon Rage into Windblitz. The Bright, colorful aura hurled Windblitz into a Boulder. The Boulder exploded in brilliant fashion.

"And by the way," said Charstar. "The name's… Charstar!" He grabbed Windblitz and carried him into the sky. After getting up really high, he circled around in the sky. The small audience watching the fight could make out an image of Planet Earth on the perimeter of Charstar's path.

"Go Charstar!" shouted Charlava, now able to see the battle.

Charstar flew into the ground super fast. Their was a brilliant explosion and when the dust settled, Charstar was standing tall, and Windblitz was lying down on his belly with twisty eyes.

"No way!" shouted Drapion. "Impossible!" Windblitz never lost to a flying type before! This is unreal! This is nothing but A dream!" He struck himself with Pin Missle. "Ow! Well then I guess it's not dream. A promise is a promise. Your in!"

**I hope that you all enjoyed the Third Battle in this Series of Fanfictions (Following Ash Vs harry and then Ash Vs. Tobias, or you can switch them around because although Ash Vs. Harry took Place first, it was written second. Well I don't know.) I will do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Ciao for now!**


	4. Meet The Comedian

Chapter 4: Meet the Comedian

**An extremely EXTREMELY short Chapter. This Chapter is just a Drabble to introduce another character, maybe more than one. Enjoy.**

That night, Charstar was sitting by a fire when he felt a sudden chill in the air.

"Gengar!" he shouted.

A Gengar came out of the shadowy trees.

"How'd you know it is me?" he asked.

"The temperature dropped Ten Degrees Farinheight." Said Charstar.

"You know your stuff dude." Said Gengar.

Gengar began to approach Charstar.

"Hey," said Gengar. He smiled an even bigger smile than what was already on his mouth. "Didn't I lick you once?"

"I don't recall." Said Charstar.

"You were a Charmander." Said Gengar.

"tn you are probably confusing me for a Charmander." Said Charstar.

"You don't remember?"

"Nope."

"Well, I licked a Charmander once when I was still a Haunter. I wonder if it was you. You seem familiar."

"Mybe you saw me on Television. My Master has used me in Four Pokemon Leagues. He also used me in the Indigo Battle Frontier."

"What is your Master's name?" asked Gengar.

"Ash Ktchum."

The oran Berry that had been in gengar's hands fell to the ground. The Ghost-Poison Type Pokemon picked it back up and ate it.

"You don't say." Said Gengar. "Well, we will talk more in the morning maybe. I'd like to anyway. Try the Oran berries. They are delicious!"

Gengar walked away. Windblitz came by the fire with an Oran Berry and sat on the log next to Charstar, who had picked an Oran berry for himself. They both began eating, agreeing with what Gengar had said, thinking the same thing: These Oran Berries ARE Delicious. Gengar is right.

"He's called Ginger." Said Windblitz. "He's the comedian. He's the funniest there is."

"He does seem familiar." Said Charstar.

"Why does Charlava seem so shy?" asked Windblitz.

"Charlava is a very timid fellow, when he was a Charmander, his rival, another Charmander, was captured by one of the members of the Sinnoh Elite Four, Flint, the Fire Type Elite Four Trainer."

"I see." Said Windblitz.

Charstar put a hand on Windblitz's shoulder.

"He's a timid fellow but he sticks up for his friends and is extremely powerful. He will come around."

**I'll try to update tomorrow, we will see. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**


	5. Charlava And Charground

Chapter 5: Charground And Charlava

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I wanted too but I had to go to the mall. It was fun though. I hope you all enjoy this Chapter.**

It is now training day two. Charstar was sitting by where the fire used to be with Charlava. He had spent the night on the log.

"Windblitz and Ginger seem so familiar." Charstar explained to one of his best friends. "Do I know them?"

"Maybe you do." Charlava said timidly.

"I remember a Pidgeot that I once fought in the first Johto Gym." Said Charstar. "I don't remember a Gengar." Said Charstar. "I do remember a Haunter, but I can't remember when I met a Haunter. He says he licked a Charmander as a Haunter, but I only remember Tauros telling me about Head Leader Drake's Gengar during free time after Ash's Winner's Trophy Pokemon Battle. I don't remember getting licked, except by a Water Gun."

Charlava began giggling. Charstar glared at his friend.

"Sorry." Said Charlava, who had now stopped giggling.

Suddenly, their was a sudden chill in the air. Charlava became sweating massively(Think about how Golduck was with Jessie talking to it in the episode of Pokemon DP right before the eighth episode when Brock captures Croagunk.). He yelped.

"Gengar!"

Charlava quickly dashed away, leaving his friend behind. Charstar looked behind him and saw Giner walking up to the log that is across from the log that Charstar is sitting.

'What's his problem?" asked Ginger.

"He's afraid of Ghost Type Pokemon." Said Charstar.

"yeah well who isn't?" asked Ginger. Then he realized what he said and looked at Charstar closely. "Never mind."

I do think I know you." Said Charstar.

"So do I." said Ginger. "You know, I think I know YOU."

"I know what you mean." Said Charstar.

"Okay good." Said Charstar.

"So, where do youi think you know me from?" said Ginger.

"I was hoping that YOU could tell me." Said Charstar.

"I got nothing." Said Ginger. "Nothing except for possible licking you that is. French Toast?"

"How do you Toast bread with no electronics?" asked Charstar. "I understand that you MIGHT be able to make French Bread, but toast it? Sounds confusing."

"Who needs Technology to make Toast," said Ginger. "When you have a Pokemon here who knows Fire Type Moves?"

'Charlava or Charground?" asked Charstar.

"Nope, it's not those boys. SHE already lives here." By the way, Drapion's name is Drape, just for later."

"Okay so what's HER name?" asked Charstar.

"Hottie."

Charstar eyed Ginger. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious." Said Ginger. "Her name does suit her. She is a Hot girl. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, either way I'll take some French Toast please." Said Charstar.

"Here you go." Said Ginger.

Charstar happily took the French Toast and began hungrily eating.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Charlava kept dashing through the Jungle.

"Gengars." Said Charlava. "Those Gengars are sop scary. I definetly wouldn't last in Lavender Town Tower. Not how Charstar described it. There are still two more Ghost Type Pokemon there. Maybe even more than two Ghost Type Pokemon at Lavender Town Tower."

Suddenly, he rammed into something, another Pokemon!

"I am so sorry!" said Charlava. " Please don't attack me!"

"Relax." Said a female voice. "I don't believe in that stuff."

Charlava's blood rushed. That was te most beautiful voice that he had ever heard, even more beautiful than Charlas's voice.

"Okay." Said Charlava. "I'm still sorry though." Said Charlava.

'It's fine." Said the emale Pokemon, who turned around and revealed herself to be a Nnetales.

Charlava felt himself blushing so much that his face was redder than Hawian Punch.

"What's wrong?" asked the Ninetales with a kind grinned. This only made things worse. Both the speaking and the grin.

Charlava looked away.

"What are you looking at?" the Charizard asked dumbly.

"You of course." Said the Ninetales, deepening her grin.

"M-m-my name is Charlava." Said Charlava.

"My name is Hottie." Said the Ninetales. "Nice to meet you."

Charstar began Sparring with Drape.

Charstar started out with a Flare Blitz. Drape caught Charstar with his tale and crunched on him with Poison Fang. Drape slammed Charstar to the ground with his tail. He then smacked onto Charstar with Cross Poison. Charstar shriekd in rage and pain. Drape fired a Pin Missle into Charstar. The Flame Pokemon shriekd in rage and pain. Charstar flew up with Steel Wing. Drape fired an Energy Ball after it and the Energy Ball struckCharstar with extremely powerful force. Charstar fell to the ground and Drape fired another Energy Ball into him. Drape then struck Charstar with Giga Drain.

"How can you hurt me with Giga Drain when you don't have any health to recover?" asked Charstar.

"Giga Drain hurts either way." Explained Drape."

"Take this!" shouted Charstar. Charstar charged at Drape with Take Down. Drape caught Charstar with his tail once more.

Drape used Poison Fang and then slammed Charstar into the ground. The Flame Pokemon shrieked in rage and pain. Drape fired a Pin Missle into Charstar. The battered Charizard's eyes became twisty.

"That was great." Said Drape as the audience of their battle applauded.

"You totally lasted for quite a while." Said Ginger.

Even though Charstar was unconscious, everybody kept complimenting on his skill.

**Lake Varity**

Ash and Dawn were caught in a terrible Thunderstorm. Pikachu had hid inside of Ash's backpack. Dawn kept losing her balance while Ash struggled to kept his. Piplup was inside Ash's backpack with Pikachu.

Suddenly, a big wind kicked up and began blowing Dawn towards the lake.

"Dawn!" shouted Ash. He threw his body into Dawn's knocking her down, and held her down with all of his might, trying desperately to keep his friend safe. Even so, it was clear that he was inching towards the Lake as well.

"Ash!" shouted Dawn as she took in what was happening. "Forget about me! Save yourself if you can! Save Pikachu and Piplup too!"

"No way Dawn!" shouted Ash.

Dawn began tearing up, although it was hard to tell due too the intense rain, despite Ash trying to protect her face with his.

"B-b-b-but… but why?" she asked in disbeif.

"because," said Ash. There is no way that I am letting you go. No one gets left behind! Not you, not Brock, not even Team Rocket!"

"Ash." Said Dawn.

From inside Ash's backpack, Pikachu smiled at its Trainer's words, happy to know that its Trainer hasn't changed one bit.

Ash felt himself inching closer and closer towards the lake.

'What AM I supposed too do?" he thought to himself.

As if responding to its Trainer's thoughts, a Pokemon broke out of its Pokeball and shielded Ash from the rain. The Pokemon winced as the rain battered into him.

"Infernape?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"In in in in in INFERNAPE!" shouted the Flame Pokemon. It began digging rapidly around Ash and Dawn.

Back in Sandgem Town Brock had just gotten up. This is because in Sinnoh it was 8:00 Am, and Brock had slept in. As he got to the main room, he looked lovingly at Nurse Joy and walked up to her.

"Nurse Joy!" shouted Brock.

"That's me!" Nurse Joy replied with a kind grin. "Can I help you.?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" said Brock. "You most certaintly can. You most certaintly can help me. You most certaintly can. And do you know why?" he said, taking her hands. "Because I want YOU! You to be my girl. Just say it. Just say that you want too-

"Croagunk!"

"YEOW!" shouted Brock as his Poison-Fighting Type Pokemon used Poison Jab on the side of his right butt cheek. He fell down and Croagunk pulled him away by his right foot.

Ash and Dawn gasped in awe as Infernape kept digging. He then stopped and then used Flame Wheel, shielding them from the intense heat. Ash's backpack began to be destroyed, at least the front of it became destroyed, and Pikachu and Piplup gazed in awe at the fire shield. They had felt it inside of the backpack, and now they were REALLY feeling it. Infernape kept going for hours.

Finally, the Storm ended. Infernape stopped and the exhausted Flame Pokemon climbed up out of the whole and gazed up at the sky, which was becoming clerer, followed by Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup. It was now 2:00Pm.

"Infernape!" shouted Ash. "You did it! You did it! The back of my shirt's ruined but you did it! You did it!"

Dawn gazed at Ash in awe. Ash looked back at her and smiled, causing her toblush, hoping that she hadn't been caught staring.

**Charainbow Island**

"Let me tedll you something about Charlava." Said Charstar he was speaking to Drape, Windblitz, and Ginger.

"I would like to tell you three about something about Charlava that is fairly interesting." Said Charstar.

"We're listening." Said Ginger.

**Charstar's Story**

Charstar and Charlava were sparring together. Charley and Charground were playing, laughing, and just simply having a good time. Suddenly, a massive jet hovered over Charicific Valley.

"Who is that?" asked Liza as Charla looked on in confusion.

"Listen," said a girl with long blonde hair. "is that a Charizard Lady I hear?"

"It's coming to me loud and clear." Said a young man with short blue hair. He smirked. He seemed like the type of person who is not-sofriendly. He continued to smirk as his partner went on.

"On the wind!"

"Past the Stars!"

"In your ear!" They shouted the last one together rat the same exact time.

"Bringing crisis at light speed!"

"Shattering hope and putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everthing's worse our work is complete!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"Putting the stupid one's in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!" They both shouted the final sentence together at once.

"Raticate!"

"Shuckle!"

Charstar glared. He knew these people.

"Realease the rare Pokemon!" shouted Cassidy through a microphone.

"Inside the cockpit of the humongous jet, a Radicate pressed a button. The bottom of the hunmongous jet opened up and two Rhyperior, a Golem, an Exploud, and a Tyranitar fell out.

Charstar sprang towards a Rhyperiors and the Tyranitar. Charlava went for the Golem. Charground, Charfire and Charley went for the Exploud. The second Rhyperior did not budge. A giant Hose Emerged from the humongous jet. It began making a sucking sound. Charizard after Charizard began flying into the hose. Charley couldn't resist the suction. Charla began flying towards the hose, but Charstar grabbed onto her. Only Charstar, Charla, Charfire, Charground, and Charlava were left after only a few seconds.

Exploud kept roaring and using Hyper Voice. Pokemon move or not, everyone's ears were jammed. Charstar thrashed at his opponents, and Charla tried to help out her major crush in everyway she could. Eventually, Charlava was pushed to the brink. His eyes flashed white before returning to normal about three seconds later. His tail Flame grew and turned white. He fired a massive, dark blue Flamethrower attack into all of the opponents, blasting them, and the humongous jet into the sky.

"Team Rocket." Said Cassidy.

"Is blasting off." Said Butch.

"Again!" both shouted together at once.

"Raticate!" shouted a toasted Raticate.

"Shuckle!" shouted a toasted Shuckle.

**End**

"Charlava has massively powerful hidden powers." Said Charstar.

"Charlava," said Hottie. "Can you take me for a fly please?" she asked with a kind grin.

"Charlava's blush deepened even reder than his face already was. He slowly put his hands on his new friend's sides. The instant he touched her, he felt his hands go numb. He fought it, and they felt okay again. Hottie smiled as the Charizard lifted her into the air.

Two Months Past By. Charstar was almost as powerful as Drape, barely losing to him in spars. He learned one of the best Fire Type Moves, Fire Blast. He even learned Body Slam.

**Tracey's House**

"Excellent Squirtle," said Tracey as squirtle crossed his pool on a massive wave. "You just mastered surf!"

Squirtle had then evolved a month later, learning rain dance prior to and Water Pulse upon evolving. Bulbasaur Learned Sunny Day, then evolved, and upon evolving, learned how to use Seed Bomb. At the same time, Sceptile learned Leaf Storm. Their was only one month left until the Pokemon League. At the same time, Charstar would learn Ice Fang and surprisingly, Dig, along with also learned Ice Fang but not Dig, as he already knew that move which is the reason his name is Charground. Charstar is now far more powerful than Drape and everybody else in Charicific Valley, and on Charainbow Island.

**Review Please. Ciao for now!**


	6. Surf's Up Warturtle!

Chapter 6: Surf's Up Warturtle!

**First off, I'd like to respond to Quinten's review. Yes, Charsar is Ash's Charizard that is mentioned in the Final Chapter of this Fanfiction's Predecessor.**

Charstar was sitting at the foot of the Volcanoe.

'One more month.' thought Charstar. "Just one more month!" he shouted out loud.

"Your not going in their alone are you?" said a voice.

Charstar swung around and saw Charground.

"What do you want?" asked Charstar, eyeing his best friend.

"I want to go in their with you." said Charground. "You know how we met?" he asked his best friend. "Do you remember?"

"I remember." said Charstar. "Liza said that if I beat you, I could join the Charicific Valley, and then you owned me." he chuckled.

"I meant when we got to be friends, the day you joined." said Charground.

"You said you had a Trainer." said Charstar. "A Trainer who devotes himself to catching the most amazing Pokemon. You were his first Pokemon."

"Correct." said Charground. "I have studied Charainbow Island. According to my studies, inside this Volcanoe, lies the Platinum Ball."

"Oh, I totally remember when you told me about that!" said Charstar. "Right before Ash's first battle at the Sinnoh league Lily Of The Valley Tournament, you said that it is the top Pokeball. There is no other Platinum Ball! But are you sure that it is here?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

'I'm coming too" said Charlava.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Charstar.

"The whole time you two were talking."

Charlava was standing exactly one meter behind Charground, but somehow Charstar wasn't able to see him, even though he was facing his dikrection.

"I want to train here." said Charlava. "I want to control my hidden powers."

"Okay." said Charstar. "It looks like a family who plays together sticks together."

Charground began chuckling.

"What is so funny?" asked Charlava. "What are you laughing at?"

"You know what I'm laughing at." said Charground. "You have a major crush on Hottie, don't you?"

Charlava's face began to turn redder than a ripe cherry with ketchup on top.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Charground taunted."

"Yeah."

"Leaarn how too lie." said Charground. "You can't look at that Ninetales without lighting up like a Christmazs Tree with nothing but red lights and ordiments including the star and with red leaves."

"Is it really that bad?"

"You know extremely well how much you bush around that Ninetales." said Charground.

"Your right I do."

'Well," said Charground with a smirk. "Let's have it.

"W-W-W-W-Well-W-We-W-Well-Well you-Well-Well you see-Oh come on have you gotten even a split second to look at her? That's all it takes!"

"Let's save it for later." said Charstar. He slammed a Shadow Claw onto the lock that completely seals the Magma Rock Door for the Volcano's Caves.

** Tracey's House**

Warturtle was about to have a race with Tracey's Azumarill.

"My new Surfing Technique will put me over the top!" shouted Warturtle.

The race began. Azumaril used Hydro Pump and Propelled himself across the elongated Pool in the Main pool Gym of the house. Warturtle countered with Surf.

Both Pokemon were neck and neck, and Scizor was loving it.

"Alright!" shouted the Bug-Steel Dual Type Pokemon as he hovered over the action. "These two are having a battle between Surf and Hydro Pump! I wonder who's going to win."

Warturtle was pumping it up with his own Hydro Pump. Azumaril was fighting back with a Surf of her own. The two were still neck and neck, and there were only two laps left to go.

Both Pokemon began shooting their Bubblebeam Attacks and were almost at the final lap. Warturtle smiled at the sight of his surfing wave, and Azumaril smirked at the sight of her surfing wave. The two were just beginning their final lap now, and they were still neck and neck. They began shooting ater Type Pokemon ove after Water Type Pokemon Move. They were halfway through their Final Lap. Warturtle used Hydro Pump. Azumaril did the same. They were a Quarter way through their Final Lap. They both fired their Hydro Pumps at the same time using everything that they had and then they were through the finish line! Warturtle was a quarter of an inch ahead!

"And the World Champ!" shouted Scizor with happiness.

The next instant all of the water slammed him into the two Water Type Pokemon from all of the Water Type Pokemon Moves.


	7. KETCHUP!

Chapter 7: KETCHUP!

**Before we ****get started****, I'd like to ask this Fanfiction's readers to check out my latest Fanfiction, Vegeta at Jubilife?! because I'd like to see what they all think of it. Now next up is that I know that you all probably can't wait for the Champion league, and I have to say that it is coming soon. very soon. like, extremely soon. With the fact that I can only update on the last day of the schoolweek, when there's no school, or when theirs no school tomorrow, it should be out prior to February because that's when I plan to wrap up the training at least. It's still kinda extremely soon I guess. Just please be patient. I also plan to write some Christmas Special's soon, for the Holdidays of course.**

**Disclaimer: Any makers of this Anime who thinks that Fanfiction is stolen property needs to get a life, and if they sue me for this then they are stupid brats. They better read this carefully because it's the final time I plan to write this for this Fanfiction and possibly the only time, I don't remember, anyway, I DON"T OWN ANY OF THE POKEMON AS MY WORK!**

"My my my." said Charstar. "This Volcano is toastily cozy!"

"It's paradise." said Charlava.

"Like a dream." said Charground.

The three Charizard were now inside the Volcono's caves and were enjoying ever bit of it. It was only five minutes after they entered and they were finally recovering from speechlessness.

**TWINLEAF TOWN**

"PIKACHU! GIVE ME THE KETCHUP!" shouted Ash.

"PIKA! PIKA! PIKA!"

"Pikachu! I want some Ketchup on my Hot Dog!"

"Pika!"

"No! I know I can have the Mustard and as you can see I already put it on! I want some Ketchup too!"

"PIKA!"

"Please?"

"PIKA!"

"Pikachu sure likes Ketchup." said Brock.

"More than anything," said Dawn's mom. "Even more than Ash!" she smiled a kind smile.

**IN A FACTORY NEAR SANDGEM TOWN**

"All systems seem go."

That was the voice of a worked at the factory.

Suddenly two black tails emerged.

"Who's their?" he asked.

"What's wrong Electa?" asked a female worker.

"A lot sistaer." said Electa.

The tails moved, and soon the two workers could see that they were attached to an Electivire.

"Well Electie," said Electa. "it looks like we have an Electivire on our hands."

"The Electivre crackled with Electricity and fired powerful sparks of lightning at the two innocent workers.

"The Electivire is using Thunderbolt!" shouted Electa.

The two workers were zapped silly and fell down, knocked out cold, or should I say, knocked out extremely hot.

_The next morning_

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash. "Don't treat me the way you treated me last night! Give me that Ketchup!"

Pikachu held on tightly to the Ketchup Bottle.

An Electivire walked around the morning streets while these events happened. It was 7:00 AM exactly.

"Ash." said Dawn.

"What?" said Ash.

"It's only exactly 7:00 AM." said Dawn. "Can't you wait a little bit before having Hash Browns? You can wait for Breakfast."

"NO!" shouted Ash. "I want to eat an early Breakfast so I can do early training!"

"Well it was Pikachu who helped you get up early," said Dawn with a grin. "I don't see the problem."

"You told him too." said Ash. "That's how it's been."

Dawn blushed and walked out of the room.

Brock followed her.

"You've been acting weird around Ash lately." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Dawn, her blush deepening.

Brock considered Dawn carefully.

"Wait a minute." said Brock. "You have a crush on the good dude, don't you?"

"No!" shouted Dawn, her blush deepening.

"Now, now Dawn. You know thate4 it is rude to lie to a friend."

Dawn's mom walked in.

"Mom! I'm not lying! Honest!"

'Now your lying to your mom! I've seen your feelings for Ash. Like when you three visited here to participate in the festival!"

The Electivire was walking around Twinleaf Town. It saw an Electric enerator and smiled an even bigger smile than it already had on it's face. It began to have… Breakfast.

The power went out in Dawn's house.

"Now I can't heat up my Hash Browns!" shouted Ash.

"Ash you could have some cereal." suggested Dawn's mom.

"I wanted to be out by now anyway." said Ash. "Let's go Infernape."

Infernape followed Ash out. Dawn ran out.

"Why are you only taking Infernape?" asked Dawn.

"Infernape and I need to do some personal Training to work on Infernape's Earthquake attack. He just learned it yesterday and I need to make great sure that he can control it. When he learned it yesterday at Lake Varity it was not pretty, and when he tried it again it was just as uncontrollable. This'll only be his third time using it."

"Oh." said Dawn. "Okay."

Brock went with Ash, because Ash ahd asked Brock to help him out with his own Pokemon. Dawn and her mother left with Piplup, Glameow and Umbreon to pick up dawn's new bike, and do some grocery shopping.

"We are alone Pikachu." said Buneary in an extremely flirty voice.

"Not now Buneary." said Pikacu as Buneary took Pikachu's paws.

"Can't we at least dance?" asked Buneary.

The Electivire walked along the streets. It raised a hand as it passed Ash, brock and Infernape.

"Electa."

Electivire did the same thing when passing Dawn, her mom, and their Pokemon. It said the same thing too.

It was walking around the Twinleaf Town streets when it noticed Dawn's house. It smiled and looked into the window. It was time for another prank.

Electivire busted the door and saw a Buneary dancing with a very reluctant Pikachu. Pikachu was struggling to get free, but even her couldn't remove himself from the happy Buneary's hold.

Pikachu fell to the floor and Electivire looked at Buneary. Pikachu knocked into a small table when falling down and the bottle of Ketchup fell from the table. it was full, and it didn't spill. Electivire began to feel rage. it's hands glowed blue and it struck the Kethup bottle, but some of the Ketchup got right on Electivire's eyes, and some surrounded it. Think of how Scyther was in showdown at Dark City.

Pikachu eyed Electivire angrily.

"That bottle was my best friend!" shouted Pikachu at Electivire angrily. "And you… you… you killed him!"

Electivire beamed with rage and charged at Pikachu. Pikachu chargted at Electivere.

Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt attack and it struck Electivire, but due to Electivire's motor drive nothing happened to it. pikachu already knew this through Ash's Pokemon Battle with Paul, but through his rage he didn't care. Electivre charged at Pikachu with Giga Impact and knocked OPikachu out.

A rather large Charizard slowly soared over Twinleaf Town. Two men sat on it's back. The man in the front had messy, yet stylish Black Hair. The man in the back had short, bubbly blonde hair.

"We've never been to Sinnoh before." said the Black haired man. "Charizard, you saw the Sinnoh League so far, even the Gym Battles which are on TV as well. Are you ready to cheer for Ash at the Champion league.

"Char!" Charizard replied with a Super Bright smile.

Yhe blonde haired man looked down and saw Electric Lightining Bolts erupting from one of Twinleaf Town's houses.

"Hey dude, look at this!"

The Black haired man looked down and gasped.

"Charizard! Take us down!"

The Charizard obeyed.

Kenny walked from the house next door to Dawn's house with his Alakazam.

"What the heck? Now I knew that Ash was training Super Hard but inside the house? I don't think Dawn's mom would allow that. I know her. I used to be on play-dates with Dawn all the time in Kindegarten!" he smirked. "Well I guess it always pays to check!" he and Alakazam went towards Dawn's hopuse. When they got inside, a horrific sight greeted their arrival.

"So," said Kenny. "Ash must have captured an Electa-AAAAAAAAH!"

Kenny got caught in a huge crossfire from the Thunderbolt attack that Electivire had been launching. he, and the Empoleon that he had just called on, collapsed. Empoleon fainted, Kenny was zapped Silly, and Alakazam sweat dropped.

"Alakazam use Teleport." Kenny said weakly.

**Sandgem Town.**

"I'm sorry but the Pokemart isn't open during this power outage." said a security guard.

"I still don't understand how the Blackout could be here too." said Dawn's mom.

"That Generator produces Electricity for the Twinleaf Town and Sandgem Town area," said Proffessor Rowan, who was standing next to the security guard. "It's as if it's been eaten, and that spells out bad news for us!"

And Alakazam suddenly appeareaed with Kenny and Empoleon.

"KENNY!" Dawn screamed. "What happened to you two?"

"Chaos…" Kenny managed to say. "…At your house.

"WHAT?!" shouted Daw. She grabbed Piplup and her new bike. She put Piplup in her Bike Basket.

"Hang on." said Dawn. She took off going faster,than she had ever rode before. Piplup screamed.

**TWINLEAF TOWN**

Electivire rage on. Buneary was using Torterra's sleeping body as a shield.

"How can he be asleep during all of ths?" asked Gible. He was the only other Pokemon who was out. "I'm gonna stop this!" He used his new move Dragon Rush, which he had just learned yesterday. It ws his third time using it just like Infernape's Earthquake.

Electivre used Focus Punch and knocked Gible out, overpowering Gible's Dragon Rush attack. Buneary held onto Pikachu tightly, tears welling up and streaming down from her eyes.

Suddenly, a Charizard was in front of them, taking the shock. Somehow, it was able to keep the men riding on it from getting zapped too.

"Nice job taking the Thunderbolt Charizard," said the black haired man. "Now Fly up!"

The Charizard, who had been standing on it's feet, flew up into the air. Electivire hit it with another Thunderbolt. Charizard was forced to stop flying while being zapped, but when it was done, Charizard continued to fly up.

"Instead of coldly knocking Electivire out," said the Black haired man. "Let's get rid of the Ketchup. It's probably why Electivire is so angry. Charizars! Use Dragon Breath!"

Charizard shot green flame into Electivire's eyes, taking out the ketchup, even the ketchup that wasn't on the eys. Electivire shrieked in rage and pain. It ran away holding it's eyes. Dawn passed Electivire.

"Is that the same Electivire as before?" asked Dawn. "It seemed so happy before. What could have happened?"

"Whoever owns this place is gonna be so mad." said the Black haired man. "The roof was torn off by the Tnunderbolts.

Dawn came just five seconds after.

"Did Pikachu do this!" she shouted angrily."

"If you mean the unconscious dude over there then no." said the blonde haired man. "it was an Electivire."

"An Electivire/!" shouted Dawn. "It's a good thing that mom got this place insured! Are the Pokemon okay?"

"Your Pikachu and Gible are the only one's who were harmed. Give these to them." After speaking, the black haired man handed Dawn two Oran Berries.

"Who are you?" asked Dawn.

"I don't feel comfortable saying that." said the Black haired man. The Charizard flew off.

Piplup went up to Buneary.

"We couldn't even see any movies!" shouted Piplup.

"Yeah?" said Buneary. "Well I saw a movie! it's called mad as heinz! It's about two Electric Type Pokemon who go crazy over Ketchup! Wanna know how it ends? One of the Electric Type Pokemon is sent running away by two men with a Charizard!"

Piplup told Dawn about what Buneary had just said, and Dawn looked back at the still Visible Charizard in amazement. Charizard was only flying up.

In between Twinleaf Town and Sandgem Town, the two men were at the sight of the almost completely eaten Generator. The Black haired man was commanding a Raichu to use Thunderbolt on it. The raichu put it's tail on the generator, and used Thunderbolt.

**I hope you all liked it. Please Review. Reviews mean a lot to me. Pokemon of the Day: Electivire**


	8. A LEGENDARY!

Chapter 8: A LEGENDARY?

**Look who's back! *Watches the crowd cheer and bows.* Give me a P! *Crowd goes P!* Give me an O! *Crowd goes O!* Give me a K! *Crowd goes K!* Give me an E! *Crowd goes E!* Give me an M! *Crowd goes M!* Give me another O! *Crowd goes O!* Give me an N! *Crowd goes N!*What's that spell out? *Crowd goes POKEMON!***

**That's right! Miss me? Well have no fear, Ash's Championship League is here! And now we're gonna go into full throttle with an all new season! Sorta, that is. Now I hope that everyone had an excellent Holiday Season! I sure did! And to any of you who might have been reading my two Holiday Specials over the Holiday Season, I hope you enjoyed them! Now let's get to the topic at hand: Ash's Championship League!**

Charstar flew through the Volcano, going so fast that even Charlava and Charground were having a hard time keeping up.

"Slow down Charstar!" shouted Charlava.

"No!" shouted Charstar. "You speed up!"

"We can't!" protested Charground with a shout. "We're already going at full speed!"

"Well tough Meowth!" said Charstar.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Charlava.

"I'm in such a hurry because I am! I wanna find the Platinum Ball AND I wanna find other Pokemon!"

"Well!" shouted Charground. "At least wait for us!"

Suddenly, before Charstar could respond, something hit him. Better yet, he hit something. He shook his head from the blow.

"A door?' said Charstar with a bewildered voice. "Here?"

Charground and Charlava joined him. They were just as bewildered.

"Open it." Suggested Charlava.

Charstar did so. At least he took Charlava's advice that is. The giant door wouldn't budge.

"We'll smash through it!" suggested Charground. He used Dig. When he came up, he hit the door with a al of is might. There was a huge vibration.

"NOW!" shouted Charground.

Charstar and Charlava each used Flamethrower on the door at the same time. The door exploded and they all flew in. The trio encountered a large chamber where they saw … Moltres.

"Amazing." said Charstar. "It's true."

Suddenly, stones began moving.

"You must deem yourselves worthy to enter." Said a deep voice.

Suddenly, figures emerged from the rocks. An army of Golem and Rhyperior!

"Golem and Rhyperior!" shouted Charstar. "Run for mit!"

Charstar, Charground and Charlava didn't run. They FLEW. The Golem and Rhyperior were pretty fast though, and one of the Rhyperior used Rock Wrecker. The attack knocked down all three of the Charizards.

"it's two bad thatg Moltres is sleeping so he can't help us!" shouted Charlava.

"Help?" said Charstar. "I don't need help!"

Charstar fired a Flamethrower into one of the Golem. It was almost, but no quite, knocked out.

Charlava fired a Fire Blast into the same Golem. That Golem was now knocked out.

They continued to battle the Pokemon, until Charstar realized something: Moltres had just now woke up while they were battling. All of the Pokemon that they were battling retreated back to their resting places.

"You have deemed yourselves worthy." Said Moltres. "Now let's test out your true strength.

Moltres used Steel Wing.

"Charstar!" shouted Charlava. "Dodge it!"

Charstar tried to dodge, but couldn't dodge. Moltres struck Charstar right on the head with Steel Wing before Charstar could even react. Charstar fell down on the Chamber Floor. Both Charground and Charlava attacked Moltres with Fire Blast, but that didn't hurt Moltres at all. Moltres fired a Flamethrower that would hve been able to hit both of them, anmd Moltres was still in the air, but Charground and Charlava, also still in the air, dodged it. Charstar, who had been in the air when he was hit, got up and flew towards them.

"That isn't gonna work!" he scolded his friends.

"Charstar!" shouted Charlava. "Behind you!"

Charstar looked behind him and received a Steel Wing to the face.

Charstar was smacked into Charground and Charlava. They stopped him, though hurt by being smacked into by Charstar.

While his friends were still holing on to him, Charstar fired a Flamethrower only for Moltres to dodge it. Charstar lethimself out of his friends' hold and used Take Down. His body glowed bright whitish gold. Charstar slammed right into moltres, although it would seem that Charstar took more damage from Take Down's recoil than Moltres did from Take Down itself. Charstar tried a different attack: Mega Punch.

Mega Punach did more damage too Moltres than Take Down did, and their was no recoil to go with it. It was like Take Down would be pointless now. Against Moltres that is.

"Fury Swipes!" shouted Charstar. He began slashing at Moltres from every direction, going faster than he had ever gone before, even when using Seismic Toss or when there are other times that he uses Fury Swipes.

Charstar had learned Fury Swipes just yesterday when he and his friends had been campin gout in the Volcano for the night.

Moltres began gatering light. After a few seconds, he fired a Solarbeam straight at Charstar. Charstar fied a Fire Blast, but the Solarbeam was slowly overpowering it. Even so, The Solar Beam and the Fire Blast exploded even while the Solarbeam was pushing the Fire Blast. Charlava and Charground charged at Moltres with their Skull Bash attacks. They both hit Moltres right on the back and Charstar repeated this by using Skull Bash himself. Charstar's Skull Bash hit Moltres right on the head. Charlava and Charground then flew up.

Charground struck Moltres's right wing ith dragon Rage, Charlava struck Moltres's left wing with Dragon rage and Charsar struck Moltres's body with Dragon Rage. Moltres used Steel Wing on Charstar's belly. As he did, Charstar slammed Moltres's right side with Shadow Claw, and the left side with dragon Claw. Charstar then used Fire Blast on Moltres's face while he firmly held Moltres in place. After that, Moltres leaned his head backwards and fired a Fire Blast into Charlava. Charlava fell to the chamber floor. Suddenly, his tail's flame went pure white.

"His Special Blaze!" shouted Charstar.

Moltres used Steel Wing and broke free of Charstar's flew up and countered with an extremely EXTREMELY dark blue, almost blackish blue Flare Blitz. Both attacks smashed into each other. This resulted in a huge explosion. Both Pokemon were sent flying back and neither Pokemon was hurt. Suddenly though, Flare Blitz's recoil took effect and Charlava got hurt. Moltres hit Charlava with a direct Steel Wing after this while Charlava was still paralyzed from Flare Blitz's recoil damage and Charlaa fell to the chamber floor. This time, his eyes became twisty which means that he had fainted.

Moltres turned to Charstar and used Steel Wing again. Charstar countered with a Flare Blitz that was just like Charlava's. Both attacks smashed into each other. This resulted in a huge explosion. Both Pokemon were sent flying back, but no Pokemon were hurt. Suddenly though, Flare Blitz's recoil took effect and Charstar got hurt. Moltres then hit Charstar with a direct Steel Wing while Charstar was still paralyzed by Flare Blitz's recoil damage and Charstar fell to the chamber floor. Just like what happened with Charlava. Charstar shook his head with his left claw (right claw if you were facing his belly, think of The Symbol Life), and then he flew back up with Skull Bash. Moltres dodged and fired a Fire Blast into Charstar. Charground smacked Moltres on the back with metal Claw and Shadow Claw and Charstar caught Moltres the same way he did before: Catching his right side with Shadow Claw, and catching his left side with Dragon Claw. Charstar then used Seismic Toss, spinning around in the air and making out Planet earth and then slamming Moltres to the ground while spinning. Moltres's eyes became twisty, which meant that Moltres had fainted.

After a while, Moltres woke up.

"Your powers have been deemed worthy." He said. "Here, take this." He held out his left wing (right wing if you were looking at his front).

"The Platinum Ball." Said Charground. He took the Platinum Ball off of Moltres's wing. "Thank you." Said Charground.

"Your welcome." Said Moltres.

The three Charizard then left. Charground was holding the Platinum Ball and Charstar was holding Charlava. They had been able to leave through an opening that Moltres had made in the Volcano after giving them the Platinum Ball.

**I have good news and I have bad news. Bad news goes first: This is the last chapter.*Sobs.* Good news comes next: Sequel! This may be the last chapter, *Sobs.* but be on the lookout for Elite Ash!**


End file.
